


Super Smash Shorts

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change, Smash Mansion, Tags May Change, borderline crack at times, characters may be ooc, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: A collection of short stories, in no particular order, written around a randomly generated word, the subject being whatever it wants to be, so long as it has something to do with the Super Smash Bros series.-Edit: Now with a list and summaries





	1. Gate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically doing this to get back into the swing of things, and to fight off writer's block.
> 
> \- **Brief Summaries** -  
>  _(As spoiler-free as I could make them.)_  
>   
>  Gate: _Isabelle arrives at the mansion._  
>  Swear: _Master Hand tries to enforce rules._  
>  Boot: _Pit notices something about his friends._  
>  Coincidence: _Komaytos and Metroids_  
>  Awareness: _Master Hand tries to enforce some more rules._  
>  Radio: _The Inklings like to play pranks on Snake._  
>  Vehicle: _Pit shows off the various God Vehicles to other smashers._  
>  Cookie: _Someone has been stealing Daisy's cookies._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Isabelle, Master Hand, Villager(s)

Isabelle anxiously eyed the gate. She looked over her map and her papers, one, two, three times over, making sure she really was where she was supposed to be.

Beyond the gate stood an imposing and modern-looking mansion, that looked to be able to host at least a hundred people.

She took one step, and the gate opened, frightening her. She gathered herself and cautiously made her way in the enclosure, the gate closing behind her with a loud thud.

“Greetings, Isabelle.” Boomed a voice.

She lifted her head, and was met with a giant disembodied hand, from which the voice seemingly came. Her mayor and the villagers had told her about him, thankfully, or else she would have tried to run away screaming.

“H-hello to you too, Mister Master Hand.”

“Master Hand will be fine. I usually handle the visits around the mansion, but I am quite busy, and since you have acquaintances that are already part of our community, I figured it'd be nice for you to be shown around by familiar faces.”

“Why, thank you! Oh, and I could always help you with whatever is busying you!”

“That is a kind offer, but one I must decline. For now, welcome aboard.”

The hand snapped, the resulting ringing sound filling Isabelle's ears, and promptly disappeared.

She turned around at the sound of familiar voices, and sure enough, her mayor and most of the villagers were here to greet her, happy to see her joining them, and eager to show her the ins and outs of the place.

Thanks to them she was introduced to most of the fighters, a lot of them taking an immediate liking to her, ate in the dining hall along with fighters from her universe, and was shown her room. It was still bare, safe for a few essentials, but Isabelle figured she would manage for a night.

Though Isabelle was insecure about her fighting prowess, and as such was unsure as to why she had been invited in the first place, there was no doubt in her mind that she'd make some friends here, and have a good time.

 

 


	2. Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mr. Game and Watch, Peach, Daisy, Pokémon Trainer(s)

The Smash Bros tournaments hosted a variety of fighters, of all horizons and all ages. Such a wide array of personalities and personal stories meeting into one place in the multiverse could only stir up chaos, and as such, the hands, much to Crazy Hand's chagrin, had set up a few rules to keep the potential insanity at bay.

One of them was the prohibition of swearing. To enforce this rule, Master Hand had made it so any swears said by any of the smashers would be immediately censored by a loud beep upon being uttered.

It was a nice way to enforce this rule.

In theory.

The mayhem first started in Brawl, when Mr. Game and Watch came to his office to complain about how everyone thought he had been swearing like a sailor all day long. Master Hand had profusely apologized, having overlooked that detail, and promised to change the sound to something else.

Being tired that day, he actually listened to Crazy Hand's idea and replaced the beep by a fart sound, to deter the smashers from swearing.

Unfortunately, the moment they found out, some of the fighters hosted a contest to see who could come up with the longest string of swears.

Annoyed, he promptly got rid of any sounds whatsoever, unfortunately after a few weeks most fighters became paranoid they couldn't hear insults thrown their way, and this led to a lot of misunderstandings, and led some of them to the brink of fighting in forbidden areas.

Running out of ideas, Master Hand decided to change the swears into something he thought harmless, like the names of fruits. Princess Peach had shown up at his door in record time.

After a few other failed attempts, he opted to change the insults to the names of flowers, and this solution lasted well into the Ultimate tournament, where a furious Daisy barged into his office to demand an explanation.

He quickly changed it to the fighters saying their own names instead, to make them sound dumb, but was kindly reminded by the Pokémon Trainers as to why this really wasn't a good idea.

At the end of his rope, he had given up, and simply let the smashers swear to their hearts' content.

To his surprise, the next morning he found himself surrounded by sad-looking smashers, asking him why they could suddenly swear.

Master Hand was baffled by this, as he had thought some would be elated to not be censored anymore. What he learned was that they really enjoyed the various sounds and replacements he used to come up with, and were sad to see it go.

And so from that day forth, each day saw a new way to censor the swears, and that way maybe one day Master Hand would find the perfect solution for this problem.

 

And it definitely wouldn't be honks.

 


	3. Boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Simon Belmont, MegaMan

It had been a pretty uneventful day. Pit, Simon and MegaMan were silently watching the sunset, sitting in a patch of grass atop one of the smaller hills surrounding the mansion, when Pit gasped, effectively breaking the silence.

“What is it?” Simon asked the angel, fingers ready to grab his whip should he need to.

MegaMan had turned his head as well, curious as to what got the angel to react that way.

Said angel's eyes were intently looking at his and his friends' feet, and an instant later he whispered.

“We're boots bros.”

“What?” The robot asked.

“We're boots bros!” The angel said, louder this time, as his wings fluttered about.

Simon, confused, turned to the robot, silently asking for an explanation.

MegaMan looked as confused as he was, until his eyes widened. “Ooooh. He means we all wear some kind of boots.”

At that, Simon looked back at his own feet, and then those of his younger friends. “Ah, indeed. It seems we do.”

“See? Boots bros.” Pit grinned, turning his attention back to the sunset.

“Boots bros.” MegaMan repeated.

“Boots. Bros.” Simon tried, the words feeling foreign on his tongue still, despite most of the young smashers trying to get him used to their own lingo.

They then fell back into a contemplative silence, and only went back to the mansion once the sun had fully set, walking in synchronized steps.

 


	4. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Samus, Zelda, Link, Pit, Little Mac, Simon Belmont

“Stand back!” Samus' voice echoed through the corridors.

“What is it? Are we under attack?” Zelda asked, ready to conjure up a spell, as Link drew his sword.

“There's a Metroid right up ahead!” The bounty hunter explained.

“That's not a Metroid, that's a Komayto.” Pit remarked, having taken a good look at the creature.

“Even so, they're still dangerous.” Samus said, as she carefully approached the Komayto.

“Wait, are you telling me you guys have the same creatures in different universes?” Little Mac asked, perplexed.

“They're not the same creatures-” Samus started.

“Yeah, sure they look a lot like each other, and they both latch onto you to drain your life energy-” Pit continued, his wings flapping about as he explained.

“But surely this is a coincidence.” The bounty hunter concluded, and the angel nodded.

There was a slashing sound, and then a small splat, and they turned to find Simon was now leading the group.

“I've slained the evil jellyfish. We may proceed.”

 


	5. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Master Hand, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Pit, Palutena

It wasn't a secret to anyone in the Smashverse that once a tournament was over, they'd all be sent back to their own worlds, memories wiped out, making the whole thing feel like a fever dream.

Master Hand liked that fact. No one would be missing the friends they made, or remember any romantic feelings they might harbor.

It had been a nice compromise, he found, to the fact none of the smashers respected the rules he had tried so hard to put into place, one of them being “no strong romantic or platonic relationship of any kind.”

That had went as well as you would imagine it to go.

Each time a tournament ended, he would have to bear witness to tearful goodbyes, some smashers even playing hide and seek with him, much to his annoyance.

But that was that. Once they were out of the Smashverse, and Master Hand's influence, they had no recollection, nothing, nada. Only if they ever set foot in it again would they recover their memories.

Every single one of them would forget. Or so he had thought.

 

* * *

 

Once the Melee tournament had reached its conclusion, Master Hand had been met with a very panicky Kirby, who looked a lot more terrified than the other fighters at the prospect of losing sight of his friends.

Master Hand had brushed it off as Kirby being younger and really close to his friends, but to make sure the puffball was okay, he had discreetly gone to his world, being cautious as to not tinker with his memories.

To his surprise -and his horror- Kirby had recognized him anyway, and had latched onto one of his fingers, babbling about missing his friends and begging to be brought back.

To this day, he hadn't found a way to fix this. Worse thing was, after the Brawl tournament had come to a close, he had found the same thing was happening to Meta Knight and King Dedede.

 

Another problem had occurred after the Brawl tournament, and this one was a bit more annoying, if he was being honest.

 

“Are they going to lose their memories this time too?” Pit had asked him after cornering him one day.

“Yes. And I hope you will too.” Master Hand had huffed out. The angel always came to him with questions regarding the memories being wiped out, since, much like Kirby, he was able to retain them outside of the Smashverse despite Master Hand's best efforts.

“Why not leave them be? I'm fine. Haven't had an existential crisis in...” The angel paused, and Master Hand figured he was counting in his head. “... five days!”

It was in times like these the hand wished he had a face, to show just how annoyed he was. But even if it was the case, knowing the angel, it wouldn't deter him.

“Why do you remember, anyway?” He tried, hoping he could distract him enough to go back to his own business.

“Don't know. But Viridi says I have a thick head, so maybe that's why your mind-wiping waves don't work on me!”

“That's not- nevermind.”

After a long while Pit finally decided he had better things to do than bother Master Hand, and said hand felt great relief, until he heard the mischevious chuckle of the goddess of Light.

He frowned internally, wondering if this case was her doing, but shrugged it off, having to manage the various tasks he had ahead of him, and comment on a few matches throughout the day.

 

Two universes being aware of the existence of his dimension was bothersome, but not catastrophic. Master Hand only hoped this awareness wouldn't spread out.

 


	6. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Snake, Inklings (Mention)

Snake was hiding inside his box, not far from a settlement composed of Bowser's forces, Koopa Troopas patrolling about.

“Colonel, I need intel on these creatures.”

To his surprise, there was no response. Just some white noise.

“Otacon?...” Silence. “Is anyone listening?”

Still no response.

“Is this thing broken?” He took his earpiece and inspected it. It seemed fine.

He tried to contact the others a few more times, to no avail.

Then there was a sound, like a signal, and a familiar beat came on the radio, along with garbled voices.

“... Otacon, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think the Inklings hacked the radio signal again.”

Until the problem would be fixed, Snake opted to stay inside his box, nodding his head to the beat of the song, a smile playing at his lips.

 


	7. Vehicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Lucas, Snake, Meta Knight, Luigi, Villager(s), MegaMan, Shulk, King Dedede, Kirby, Daisy, Zelda, Sonic, Nana, Samus (Mention)

“This-” Pit lightly tapped the vehicle “is the ExoTank.”

“It looks like a beetle.” Lucas remarked.

“That's its little name.” Pit said, smiling.

“What does it do?” Snake asked.

“It can ram into things and fire at stuff. It's pretty powerful.” The angel bragged.

“So, it sort of works like the Hydra. Looks like it too.” Meta Knight pondered. (1)

“Uh, Pit?...” Luigi started, pointing to the vehicle behind Pit.

“What?” He turned around, and sure enough, the villagers were thwapping the god vehicle with their nets.

“Keep in mind it's not an... actual beetle...” He sighed as he tried to shoo away the villagers.

 

* * *

 

“And that's the Cherubot! I call it Gigas. Because it's big.” Pit said as he poked at the second god vehicle.

“Is that a robot?” MegaMan asked.

“How does it work?” Shulk inquired, getting closer to inspect the vehicle.

“Uh, kinda. It's kind of more like an armor... like Samus' powersuit. And it runs on goddess power!” Then he whispered. “It's also one of my best friends.”

A sob was heard, and everyone turned to the source of the sound, who was none other than a little pink puffball.

“I think Kirby is about to cry.” King Dedede said.

“Why?” Pit asked, wondering what he had said or done to make the puffball upset.

“Robobot armor.” Meta Knight explained. (2)

“Poyooooooooo!” And at that, Kirby let the tears fall.

 

* * *

 

“And now, for the last of them, here it is! The Aether Ring!”

“Where is it?” Daisy asked, confused.

“... it's right there?” Pit said, pointing at the vehicle.

“That's just a pile of rocks?” The princess of Sarasaland was even more confused. A lot of smashers nodded.

“It couldn't more obviously be a ring.” Zelda said, gesturing to the vehicle and wondering what was wrong with the others.

“A ring? Where?” Sonic asked, runing around.

“What are you talking about? I only see rubble.” Nana said, looking around as well.

“Oh, yeah... 'forgot regular mortals can't see it...” Pit muttered as he distractedly scratched the back of his head, before clasping his hands together. “Welp, that concludes it! Thanks for coming everybody!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The Hydra is a vehicle from Kirby's Air Ride. But it also appears in Smash.  
> (2) I'd explain further, but then I'd spoil the game.


	8. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Daisy, Peach, Various other Smash characters

“You!” Daisy shouted, almost bursting through the automatic doors leading to the large living room of the mansion, furiously pointing at Peach.

“Me?” The other Princess asked, surprised at her friend's sudden outburst.

“Yes, you! You're the one who's been eating cookies out of my private cookie jar! And here I was about to blame poor Ness!”

“Hey, why do you guys always go after me when food is stolen?! I'm an honest, hard-working member of society!” The boy complained.

“Who eats burgers he found in the garbage.” Popo commented.

“Who throws away whole burgers anyways?!” Ness said, crossing his arms in an almost sulking manner.

“I second that!” King Dedede chimed in.

“Now listen here Daisy dear, it must be a mistake, I would never-” Peach started.

“Oh don't you play innocent, Peachy! I planted cameras, and you're on tape! The proof's right here!” She wasted no time in playing the sped up video for everyone to see.

“Woooh, Peach, how devilish!” Palutena grinned.

“Daisy, listen, I'm sorry, I did eat a cookie. I spent all day baking and had to restrain myself from eating my own cakes, but I just had to take a bite out of something sugary! But I swear it was just one time!”

“Only a cookie? Really? Because I found the jar to be empty this morning!” Daisy practically growled, growing impatient.

“Daisy, I swear on my kindgom I only ate the one cookie.” Peach had mustered up her best dignified act, in hopes the other princess would get the memo.

“Oh really? Then who's been eating them? I keep having to refill! Do you know how much it costs in the long run?!”

“Maybe it's Dedede? He has a history of stealing food, after all.” Marth offered as an explanation.

“No, he's a good guy now! He wouldn't do that to Daisy, right?” Lucas said.

“Of course I wouldn't! I'm a self-respected King! Not a petty loser of a thief!” Said King pounded on his chest for emphasis.

“Ahem.” Came the indignant voice of Joker.

“Not that all thieves are... you know?” Dedede promptly shut himself up to avoid further conflict.

“The recording was all night long right? Why don't you check if someone else came about after Peach took the first cookie?” He said, turning to Daisy.

“That's a brilliant idea Joker!” The redhead wasted no time in going further into the recording, and the entire group gasped at what they saw.

“No way! Meta Knight?!” Ike said, as baffled as the others.

“I, I-uh… have a perfectly good explanation for this...” The others couldn't see it thanks to his mask, but the blue puffball was blushing madly, embarassed at having been caught in such a dishonorable situation.

“Which is?” Daisy inquired, lightly tapping her foot.

“My candy jar was empty… and I can't sleep without a sugary snack...” This time he blushed so hard the rim of it could be seen around the mask.

“You have a candy jar?” Samus smiled.

“No way. The dark and mysterious knight has a sweet tooth? That's priceless!” Bayonetta laughed, and soon others joined her.

“I'll just... go now.” And with that he entangled himself in his cape and teleported away.

But the jar still wasn't empty, and because of that Daisy kept on reviewing the tape, and soon her exclamation caught the attention of the other smashers.

“MegaMan?! But why? You don't even need to eat!”

“It was for Pit!” The robot was blushing from the sudden surge of attention.

“We were out of ice-cream! And I was hungry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!” Pit almost fell to his knees to beg for forgiveness, only being stopped by Dark Pit.

“Well, you only took one... so you're not the true culprits, either. But that doesn't mean I'm not upset that you took one without asking me.”

“We're sorry...”

She kept on playing forward on the recording, and grew visibly upset at what she saw.

“Zelda, you too? Is the whole roster going to snatch a cookie during the night?”

“Hey I only ate a quarter of that! I shared it with the Links! I could have gotten four!” The princess explained, putting on a defensive facade, while the Links were showing different stages of guilt.

“That doesn't make it better!” Daisy said, becoming exasperated.

“Sorry...”

They didn't have to wait for long before discovering yet another culprit.

“Richter? I am disappointed my descendant would do such things.” Simon scolded.

“But it looked so good!” Richter whined, though it didn't ease the stern look on his ancestor's face.

It still wasn't long before they found the one who came after.

“Rosalina? Care to explain this?” Daisy said, waving her phone at the princess' face.

“My Lumas wanted to try something else other than starbits... but I only took two.” She explained, looking rather sheepish.

They also quickly found the person who came after the one after.

“Sonic...” Daisy looked to the side, where the teen was playing with a ring.

“What? Everyone was taking one, I thought it was cookie night or something...” At the look of disapproval on Daisy's face, he retaliated. ”Ugh, sorry for stealing one of your cookies. I'll let you eat a chili dog if you want.”

“Sounds great, but that doesn't tell me who has been stealing my cookies for the past week...”

She kept on playing the videos, and a lot more cookies were snatched by various people, until the tape started to near its end.

“Well, looks like that's all of them for now... but there are still a lot of cookies left... who could have...” Daisy stopped at what she saw. There was no way.

“Is that...?” Peach started.

“Is that you?” Luigi asked.

“Me?” Daisy couldn't believe what she saw.

“Yes, you!” Mario laughed.

“And you're taking them all!” Captain Falcon laughed as well.

“Wow, look at you go! Eating up those cookies like you're Kirby!” Ness exclaimed, in a mixture of both awe and fear.

“Poyo!”

“There's your explanation!” Fox said, leaning over one of the sofas.

“You're sleepwalking!” Peach said.

“And sleep-eating!” Mario added.

“You know what they say... you're your worst enemy.” Luigi said as he reassuringly patted the dejected princess' shoulders.

Daisy sighed, and it looked as if she was going to be depressed for the day, but in an instant she found her fighting spirit back.

“Alright, so, maybe I ate most of the cookies, but that doesn't change the fact that we have a serious case of cookie-snatchers in this mansion! Don't think you're above consequences!” And with that, she stormed off to Master Hand's office.

Most of the people in the living room sighed in relief, glad that this was over.

 

“So, uh, anyone knows who's been gobbling up my chili dogs behind my back?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware there may be inconsistencies in how the characters are portrayed, or I might get a bit of trivia wrong here and there, because I am using my (sometimes false or vague) knowledge of the various universes and characters, and I am not going to go look up the wiki for every ten words I write.


End file.
